


Missing Cap

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: He left a big void.





	Missing Cap

Sam looked at the suit. It was ragged and covered with sweat, dirt and blood. There was a new one being made for him, but he lifted Steve’s suit up and held it to his body. 

He never told Steve how much he cared about him. Losing Riley had almost done him in. Helping other men cope had helped save him, but Steve had given him a purpose again. 

He had loved him the first morning he’d said ‘On your left,’ and never stopped.

“Can you smell him still?” Barnes asked. 

“Can you?”

“Always.” Bucky smiled sadly. “Every single day.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
